Golden Sun: Union of Warriors
by DestinedNight
Summary: Upon Matthew's return to the Lookout Cabin, Isaac decides to commission him and Tyrell with the task of reuniting the Warriors of Vale. But, of course, when Alex is involved, things generally tend to get out of hand. Post GSDD.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Golden Sun or its characters, said things belong to Camelot. Besides, I'm only a mere teenager, I wouldn't be able to drive a gaming company without completely demolishing it...**

* * *

''Oh...crap,'' Tyrell said, as Matthew pointed silently at a rather massive (not to mention growing) psynergy vortex.

The very air around it distorted, sucked into its large mass of dark energy. This was, by far, the largest vortex the trio of adepts had ever seen, easily greater than all three of the ones they had seen on their adventure put together. Nature within close proximity was becoming twisted, gnarled by the abomination. The trio of young Adepts could feel their energy being sapped slowly out of them, despite having a reasonable distance between them and the swirling monster.

And all they could do was watch mutely as it grew gradually bigger...

''Matthew!'' The heroes turned to find Isaac, Matthew's father, running towards them from the Lookout Cabin, Garet in tow.  
The men looked as though they had been in a major scuffle, bruises, scratches and all, but otherwise alright. The cabin itself, on the other hand...

The roof was completely caved in, the walls fractured, all of the windows shattered, and the door hung on a single hinge. The humble household Matthew once called home was, to put it simply, a complete wreck.

''M-mr. Isaac!'' Karis stammered. ''What happened here?''

''That's what we were going ask you three,'' Garet said. ''What happened out there?'' He suddenly turned a suspicious eye on them. ''...Were the three of you responsible of the darkness?''

''What, is it that every time that something happens, _we're_ the ones who caused it?'' Tyrell asked defiantly. ''I'm offended, Dad.''

''Enough,'' Isaac said abruptly. Everything became focused him, as if he had supreme authority over them. ''We all have something to explain,'' he continued. ''But it would be ideal to head into the cabin, it is too dangerous to loiter near this vortex,'' he said, motioning towards the swirling ball of dark matter. ''Let's get inside, where we can exchange stories at a more leisurely pace.''

And with that, he walked off to the ruined home, everyone else following shortly afterward.

* * *

The inside of the Lookout Cabin was not in a much better condition than the outside. If anything, it was even worse, with books scattered across the floor, tables broken, bookshelves demolished, kitchen supplies shattered. The stairs leading to the telescope on the upper floor had been smashed into the ground, and Matthew's room, according to Garet, was so messy that it was practically impossible to maneuver in.

The only thing Isaac did as Karis explained the events of the past few months was nod occasionally, not wanting to miss a single detail. Garet, on the other hand, was constantly opening his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, but Isaac always shot a glare in his direction each time he did so.

When Karis finished, the entire room was utterly silent, save for the humming of the psynergy vortex outside.

''...Shit,'' Garet swore, breaking the deafening silence. ''I should have known that Alex would still be alive. That no-good, power-hungry, son of a bi-''

''It seems that he still is exactly the same as he was thirty years ago,'' Isaac said, interrupting Garet mid-swear. ''Manipulating everyone around him to get what he wants. The question is, what _is _his objective?'' He sat still, musing silently.

''Didn't you say that he was after the full power of alchemy?'' Matthew asked. ''It would make sense if he's going after it again, right?''

''No, Matthew.'' Karis shook her head. ''The Golden Sun already rose thirty years ago. I sincerely doubt that it can rise again.''

''Karis is right,'' Isaac said. ''Alex is chasing something else now. What it is, we can't be sure, but we have to intercept it as soon as possible.'' His brow furrowed, deep in thought. ''Just give me some time, I can come up with something.''

''Oh, great,'' Garet grumbled. ''Not another one of his plans. Son, please tell me that Matthew here didn't inherit his father's 'idea' making.''

''Sorry, Dad,'' Tyrell said, scratching the back of his head. ''Matt did. I personally think they were brilliant, most of the time,anyway.''

''But things would've gone better if he listened to my advice,'' Karis said with a huff. ''But he always insisted on doing things completely outside of reason.''

''He once ordered us to sleep on the cold floor in the base of a tree, under the assumption that doing so would save Kolima,'' Tyrell said. ''I always thought Matthew was a little gullible, but that,'' he continued, holding in a laugh. ''That was the last straw.''

''You guys are all talking like I'm not here,'' Matthew said flatly.

''No offense, man, but you don't talk much,'' Tyrell said matter-of-factly.

''Everyone, listen up,'' Isaac said. ''I've come to a conclusion.''

''Yipeee...'' Garet grumbled.

Isaac, ignoring him, continued. ''Me and Garet will head into Kalay and help Ivan build the new Soarwing from the Mountain Roc feather the three of you got for us,'' he said. ''This feather has been burned severely, so it will take much time and dedication to build the Soarwing.'' At this, Karis glared at Tyrell, who grinned sheepishly at her as an apology.

''What about us?'' Mattew asked.

''You three are to go north to Bilibin, then even further to Imi-''

''Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, are you serious here?'' Tyrell interrupted angrily. ''We already got your feather, how much punishment are you going to give me for destroying your old Soarwing?''

''Tyrell, this is no time for silly punishments,''Karis said grimly. ''This task is very important in the future of the world. Alex is on the loose and, as you may know, the last Mourning Moon was exactly ten years ago. Seeing as it always came once every decade, it is safe to assume that it is very close at hand.'' She paused, signaling for Isaac to continue.

''Thank you, Karis. As I was saying, your job is to go north to Imil,'' Isaac continued. ''Look for Mia, she's a good friend of ours. You are to bring her back to Kalay, where I will give you further instructions.''

''She journeyed with you thirty years ago, right?'' Karis asked. ''Why do you need her in Kalay?''

''Because,'' Isaac said with a smirk. ''I think its about time the 'Warriors of Vale' regrouped.''

''And why exactly do we need to do that?'' Garet asked.

''We never fought Alex before, Garet,'' Isaac reminded him. ''If we are to do so in the near future, we need all the people we can get. If he could survive being on Mt. Aleph as it sank to the ground, there is a high chance that he is strong enough to defeat most of us combined. But we might stand a chance if all of us are there facing him.''

''But wait,'' Tyell interrupted again. ''Why do you need _us_ to do it? Can't you send one your weird carrier pigeons to deliver a message or something?''

Isaac shook his head. ''No, the weather up north is too harsh for a mere bird. And besides,'' he added. ''I'm not sure how Kraden does it, but I can't get my pigeons to fly across the continent. Small distances are fine, but across a major landmass... well, let's just say it usually doesn't end well.'' As he said this,the faintest shade of red began creeping along his cheeks. Tyrell decided wisely not to question further.

''Um, Mr. Isaac?'' Karis asked nervously. ''I was actually hoping I could help my father build the Soarwing. I wanted to show him how much I learned.''

''That's all right,'' Isaac said, regaining his composure. ''We need all the hands we can get anyway.''

''Hey, can I stay behind too?'' Tyrell asked hopefully.

''...Eh, no offense, son, but we don't want you burning the Soarwing while we're building it,'' Garet said.

''Psh, figures,'' Tyrell grumbled.

''All right, we go north to Imil, pick up Mia, and take her back to Kalay, right?'' Matthew asked. Isaac nodded.

''We will split up on the way to Kalay,'' Isaac said.

They gathered their belongings, went outside, and headed of Kalay, leaving only the psynergy vortex behind as it slowly sucked the life out of the landscape...

* * *

The small band of adventurers now stood at a crossroads, Goma Highlands to the north, Kalay to the south, and Carver's Camp to the east.

Matthew confirmed his directions to Isaac, Karis had one last conversation with her friends, and Tyrell asked once more if he could stay, to which Isaac refused. The group of warriors exchanged their farewells and went their separate ways, Isaac, Garet, and Karis going to Kalay, while Matthew and Tyrell heading for Carver's Camp.

''Welp, looks like we're on the road again,'' Tyrell said as they walked down the beaten path. ''Here I was, thinking we would finally get some rest, only to go on another adventure.'' He sighed. ''Next thing we know, we'll be sidetracked into to saving the universe from a giant, multicolored, world eating alien or something.''

''The directions are a lot simpler than the ones we had for getting Roc feather, Tyrell,'' Matthew said with a laugh. ''I doubt we'll get sidetracked.''

''Yeah, I guess,'' Tyrell admitted. ''I'm just cranky 'cuz I couldn't sleep on my own bed for once.''

''Hey, you have to remember that those who work harder, get higher rewards,'' Matthew said optimistically.

''How poetic,'' Tyrell said sarcastically. ''When we get back, I'm expecting a new bed and a Sanan buffet, same quality as the one in Tonfon.''

''Eh, that's kinda pushing it, but, whatever,'' Matthew said with a sigh. He suddenly frowned. ''In all seriousness though,'' he added. ''This mission is _extremely_ important in the future of Angara. Hell, maybe for all of Weyard as well. We can't go around complaining just because we couldn't take a nice rest. This is dangerous business.''

''...You know what? Your right,'' Tyrell agreed. ''Sorry about being kind of a dick right now, that was just uncool.''

They walked in silence for a short while, observing the scenery that the great Angarian plains offered.

''Hey, Tyrell,'' Matthew said, breaking the silence. ''You know how Karis always wanted us to make logical choices on our adventure?''

''Yeah,'' Tyrell replied.

Matthew suddenly smirked very widely. '' For the time that she isn't here, why don't we do things our way? You know, act first, plan later?'' he suggested.

Tyrell broke into a huge grin. ''Now, _that's_ what I'm talking about!'' he said enthusiastically.

And with renewed confidence, the two friends, practically brothers, began their new journey, oblivious to the threats that would inevitably face them...

Or maybe, they just didn't care.

* * *

_AN: So yeah, this is the very first chapter of my very first story anywhere on the Web. Please state your thoughts with a review, tell me if I'm doing something wrong, or something like that. But please, not too harsh!_

_Matthew, in this story, is going to be a generally optimistic lad who often doesn't make decisions according to reason, instead opting to go with what feels right, logical or not. He also has an unfortunate habit of hiding his true emotions in certain situations. Just wanted to throw that out there, cuz' in-game, he doesn't have much personality.  
_

_For people who are looking for a more serious fic in a sea of fluff and humor (other than demonsshade's Risen-which is an awesome read by the way, I strongly recommend it), I can assure you that most chapters after this one will not follow it's example of sort of light-heartedness, and that it _will_ get darker.__  
_

_If you have any questions, I'll answer them in the next chapter. See ya!_


	2. 2 Bilibin City: Suspicion

**Wow. To tell the truth, I wasn't really expecting that many reviews on the first day it was up. Thank guys! I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer stuff: All characters/ places don't belong to me, they belong to Camelot.**

* * *

The two young adventurers' path led them across the great Goma Highlands, to a resting stop at Carver's Camp, and finally into the vast plains containing the city known as Bilibin. The amount of time the journey lasted was three days.

As no events of major consequence occurred in this time, let us jump forward to the moment the duo arrived outside Bilibin's walls.

Much to Matthew's surprise, the grand city had no walls surrounding it. Even the most mediocre of armies could easily march in without a problem. Since it was deep within the borders of Grave Eclipse's shadow, that would mean the city would be left in utter disrepair. Yet it seemed to be in perfect shape, as though nothing had ever happened.

Deciding to leave that mystery to be unraveled until another time, the two friends entered the Bilibinian capitol along with a great multitude of people migrating into the city.

* * *

The streets of Bilibin were bustling with activity. The entrance area was basically a huge plaza with shops, restaurants, and many other settlements. And the place was literally full of people.

The two Adepts were having a lot of trouble getting around within the crowd. ''Hey Matt!'' Tyrell shouted over the noise. ''I'm getting _really _hungry! Let's go grab something to eat!'' he suggested.

''As much as I want to,'' Matthew said, before randomly being shoved by someone in the crowd. ''All the restaurants are full! We can't go in there thinking they'll just move out of the way. Let's get to an inn and take a rest first.''

''Oof-good idea!'' They wrestled with the crowd for several minutes until they finally got out of the plaza. Once out, they began their search for an inn.

On the road, Matthew looked around, noticing that the city was prospering. Business flourished, new buildings being made to add to already large amount, and the population was absolutely massive. In the distance he could see the pride and joy of Bilibin, the royal castle, in all of its glory. And yet, he couldn't help but think that something was off, somehow.

'_It must be my imagination,_' he thought. '_I mean, everything is perfectly normal. Bilibin is one of the biggest countries known for its prosperity; it's natural for it to be in good condition._' But deep down, he knew that this was not the case. He always made assumptions according to what his deepest feelings told him. And right now, they were telling him that something _just wasn't right_. These gut feelings sometimes got him into trouble, but almost never were they wrong.

Everything was normal. Everyone was happy. But that was the problem. He should be glad that not every town within the the Grave Eclipse's shadow was completely demolished, but he needed answers as to how it survived in one piece.

The rest of the trip to the inn was spent on pondering these thoughts. Before Matthew knew it, they were already standing before the doors of a hotel. They went inside and asked the woman at the desk for a room.

''One room with two beds, please,'' Matthew asked. ''Just for one day.''

''I'm sorry, but I don't think there are any rooms available,'' the woman answered apologetically. ''Tourists have been flooding into the city recently, and they need a place to spend the night.''

''Can't you check or something?'' Tyrell asked. ''We've been traveling for days already and we're _really_ bushed out.''

''I can,'' she said. She gestured to a door on her right. ''You may want to stay in the waiting room; this will probably take long.'' And with that, she left.

The duo entered the waiting room, a little to the right of the entrance. Once there, they sat down on the seats.

Matthew sat silently, deeps as he was in his own thoughts. Tyrell, being his best friend, noticed this. ''Hey Matt,'' he said, startling the before-mentioned blond Adept. ''What's been bothering you, man? You've been kinda quiet ever since we began searching for the inn. What's up?'' Matthew sighed and began his explanation.

''You've noticed that there's a lot of people here, right?'' Tyrell nodded.

''Yeah, so? What, are you anti-social all of a sudden?'' he teased.

''What? No, don't be ridiculous,'' Matthew said exasperatedly. ''Don't you think it's kind of suspicious that everything is normal? What ever happened to the Grave Eclipse? Not that I want people dying or anything,'' he cleared out. ''I just believe that since this city was within the darkness, the population would be in a much worse condition.''

''The lady at the counter did say that there was a sudden increase in tourism,'' Tyrell countered.

''But the buildings, the crops, the economy, _everything _should all be in an advanced state of disrepair,'' Matthew continued. ''I don't know why, but something is telling me that someone is working behind scenes. Kind of like-'' he paused, taking a new theory into consideration. ''Alex.''

''That dick freaking gets on my nerves,'' Tyrell grumbled, unconsciously wrapping his fingers around an imaginary throat. Matthew tried not to think about what his best friend would do to said 'dick'.

''We can take a rest if we can get a room, then we can to that restaurant if you still want to.'' A single glance at his friend told him all he needed to know. ''We don't have time to ask around about how the city is in good shape, but we should keep our ears open. You never know when they might talk about it.'' Noticing that Tyrell was still wringing an imaginary neck, he shook his shoulder to get his attention. ''You were listening to me, right?'' he asked.

''Huh? Oh yeah, I was,'' Tyrell said in a way that obviously meant that he wasn't.

Sighing, Matthew sat back down on his chair, resuming his thinking. He has been feeling rather thoughtful ever since they arrived in Bilibin. And this was very odd, as normally he was very rash and hardheaded.

Now, all he can do is wait.

* * *

_Three hours later..._

An hour after being told to wait, the woman entered the room to tell them that there was surprisingly still one more room left. They went to their new room, changed into some new, sweat-free clothes (though for some unexplainable reason it looked exactly the same), took a two hour nap, and finally headed off to a restaurant.

The duo had arrived in Bilibin at a time that people would later refer to as 'rush hour'. Some people left their homes to pick up their children from local schools, others got out of part-time jobs. Others still went to buy groceries and such. This, paired with the fact that tourism rates were rising rapidly, caused the city streets to literally suffocate with people.

Fortunately, by the time the two arrived at a suitable restaurant, the streets had cleared away considerably. Now they found themselves sitting at a table waiting for their orders to finish.

As always, Tyrell was complaining about how long it was taking. ''So. Freakin'. Hungry!'' he shouted impatiently. ''When is the food getting here? It feels like forever!'' He slumped in his chair, rubbing his stomach.

''Tyrell, its only been two minutes,'' Matthew pointed out. ''You're just overreacting. Tell your stomach to shut up, it usually helps.''

''Psh, I'd rather burn pigeons and eat them instead. That's how hungry I am.'' Matthew grabbed a glass of water and splashed it in Tyrell's face. ''PBBTH! What the crap was that for!'' he asked angrily, face soaked.

''To cool you down. I don't want you burning this place down to the ground, like you did with Patcher's Place. Now here,'' Matthew said, passing another glass of water to his friend. ''Drink some water. You might not actually be that hungry, it can be thirst. That's what Dad always told me anyway.''

''That burning thing was _years _ago, man! You should be over it by now.'' Tyrell swiped the glass from Matthew's hand. ''But fine, I'll drink your stupid water.''

They resumed their waiting. Several minutes later, the waitress arrived with the food. At the moment Tyrell started eating, Matthew noticed that his friend had already downed three glasses of water. He was obviously more thirsty than he had originally thought. And we all know what happens when you drink too much water...

He abruptly got up, bringing all eyes to him. He stood there in silence, until...

''I...'' the red-haired boy whispered. Everyone tensed for a reason that they couldn't quite understand.

''I NEED TO TAKE A WHIZ!'' he finally shouted, running out of the restaurant looking for the closest bathroom. All Matthew could do was facepalm and continue to eat his lunch in silence. The rest of the people in the building slowly returned their eating as well.

As he ate, Matthew looked around. No suspicious activity... he had to keep his ears open to listen in on conversations. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hear anything related to what happened in the city during the Grave Eclipse. Just normal business, small talk, the usual... no answers.

He was about to give up, when suddenly...

''Hey Brandon,'' said a bearded man several tables away. ''Have you heard the rumors floatin' around lately?

''Rumors?'' Brandon questioned. ''No, not really. What, is this one of you conspiracy theories again? Just drop it, nobody believes you anyway.''

''It's all true, I tell you!'' the bearded man growled. ''At this rate were going, the oh-so grand country of Bilibin will soon be nothing but a nation of greed and corruption.'' As soon as Matthew heard the word 'corruption', he centered all of his attention to the conversation the two shady men were having. Answers at last!

''You and I have both heard how the darkness and the creatures it brought devastated all of the cities of Angara, right?'' the man continued. The other man nodded. ''Yet our dandy little city is perfectly alright. We don't even have any damn walls! Does this really add up to you?''

''Lord Mcoy II has already state-'' Brandon started.

''Lord Mcoy II is _nothing_,'' the bearded man interrupted. ''We all know that he's just Lady Mcoy's bitch. Just hear me out. A couple of days ago near the castle, I heard some soldiers talking to one another,'' he continued. ''Something about a weapon. A _secret _weapon. They said they got it from a deal that Lady Mcoy made with someone.''

''And what are you doing snooping around the castle walls in the first place?'' Brandon asked. ''You know how Lady Mcoy thinks about peasants near her personal space...''

''I don't give a shit about what she thinks,'' the bearded man spat. ''Say what you want, but I'll always think she's just a corrupt bitch.''

''Quite down!'' Brandon hissed. ''If the guards hear you, that will be the end of both of us.'' The bearded man reluctantly shut his mouth.

They ate in silence for several minutes. Matthew listened in anxiously. '_There has to be more_,' he thought. He was not disappointed.

''… Perhaps we should move to Belinsk,'' Brandon continued. ''I hear the people are relatively friendly over there. Anywhere is better this corrupt country of ours.''

The bearded man chuckled, the sound devoid of any sign of happiness. ''Are you kidding me? Belinsk was at the center of the darkness,'' he said. ''Morgal has been torn down from the very foundations. The economy is ruined, everything has been demolished. The king has been murdered, the nation has no leader. Living in Belinsk is living with poverty.''

Brandon narrowed his eyes. ''No leader? They already crowned a new queen.'' At this, the bearded man laughed once more.

''The new queen is a joke. She's running back and forth, trying to fix things, but as far as I can tell, everything she's done has been completely unsuccessful,'' he said. ''A failure of a leader is no leader at all in my books. Morgal is a sitting duck with her in charge.''

Matthew stared in shock. '_Sveta is failing?_' he thought. '_She seemed so resolved to be a successful replacement for her brother. What happened?_' He prepared to continue to continue his eavesdropping, eager to collect new information...

''Ah, much better!'' … only to be interrupted by Tyrell returning from the bathroom. His concentration shattered, Matthew could no longer hear what the two men were saying. ''Alright, lets eat! I'm starving,'' Tyrell said, completely oblivious to the conversation that he just deprived his friend of hearing.

Matthew laid back in his seat, defeated, thinking about what he had just heard. Bilibin is making corrupt deals with an outside source, and Sveta is failing to meet the expectations of her people.

For some reason, the latter thought made him feel sick in the stomach. He remembered telling Sveta that she would do well in serving as queen of Morgal, but now it seems that she is inadequate for the job. It him feel like a liar, and Sveta has already had enough lies in her life.

He needs to hurry.

* * *

While they were eating, Matthew informed Tyrell of his decision to hurry with their task. Tyrell surprisingly agreed to the plan, much to Matthew confusion. They finished up their meals and left restaurant.

They took an hour's rest at the inn, packed up their things, and headed hastily for the exit of the city. Once out, they continued their march to the north, as their fathers had ordered them to do.

Once more on the move, they continued their journey to bring the first missing Adept of the Warriors of Vale back to Kalay. All along the way, Matthew contemplated on the conversation he had overheard. Should he go to Belinsk now, or later? After much thought, he resolved to finish his task as soon as possible so he can go to Morgal in case he is needed.

With this in mind, he walked forward, going against the feelings coming from every fiber of his being. Unfortunately for him, this was a great mistake...

* * *

_Second chapter out! My computer has been screwing around with me lately so I haven't been able to put it out._

_ForteEXEMaster: I'm glad you like it! :D Tyrell just feels like he's being trolled by his dad, that's all (If that's what you mean about Tyrell)._

_JamesK716: Thanks! :D The matter of who's joining the group later on is supposed to be secret. Y'know, spoilers and all. One thing I can tell you is that all six of the other player characters in GSDD will be joining them, just in a different order_. _There will be extras though._

_GSFEfan25: All of the Warriors of Vale will be featured in this fic. Alex is pretty darn important as well, so you don't have to worry. :)_

_fegs2fan:_

_1: I'm glad I managed to grab your attention. Unfortunately, no, I have not played the first two games. I have watched walkthroughs though._

_2: Thanks! :D_

_3: I shall take your advice with gratitude. It might take a while for me to get rid of that habit though. Thanks for the criticism!_

_Thanks for all the generally positive reviews! See ya later._


	3. Imil: Distractions

**Disclaimer: All of Golden Sun's base is Camelot's.**

* * *

It was a bright, cheery morning over the eternal winter northern areas of Angara. Immaculately white snow covered the the trees and ground in a sheet of ivory beauty, almost seeming like it was giving the surrounding landscape a pale glow. Frost coated the foliage growing from the earth, frozen dew drops dangling from stray blades of grass. The air had such a pleasant feel of calm to it that could make even the most violent of men believe that world peace was a possible achievement to accomplish. The sunrise shone across the icy fields of calm and serenity. It was practically impossible to disturb it.

''**_EAT FIREBALLS, BITCH!_**'' Okay, maybe not.

The aggressive Mars Adept we all know and love threw massive balls of blazing fire the direction of an injured Mauler, who had attacked both him and his friend Matthew for no apparent reason while they were resting from yesterday's tiresome traveling. Needless to say, Tyrell absolutely _loathed_ being woken up rudely.

The weakened creature narrowly dodged the flaming fireballs, throwing itself as far as possible from their path. The snow around areas were the fire had landed immediately melted, leaving behind charred holes in contrast to the pure white around it. The beast then proceed to try to run away from its assailants, who had earlier been its targets. Unfortunately for it, a certain blond Venus Adept was determined to block its escape, forming a huge barrier of sturdy stones from out of nowhere to intercept it. He then sent the rocks crashing down on the poor creature, crushing it under an overlarge load of dirt.

The Mauler, somehow still alive, pulled itself out of the rubble, and charged at the two young warriors in one last desperate attempt to salvage from this encounter.

Matthew smirked, before he raised his arms into the air, calling forth his power over the earth.

The Mauler stopped, hearing a deep rumbling from deep underground.

Just as the monster realized what it was, the ground opened up under it, releasing dozens of massive, heated stones into the Angarian air. The creature was sent into a state of flight, burning due the stones being from deep under the crust.

When the monster landed back on the ground, it was dead.

''Psh, too easy,'' Tyrell scoffed. ''These guys are no match for our great awesomeness! Let this be a lesson to all you beasts who are foolish enough to disturb our sleep!'' This threatening suggestion was one to be heeded by the lesser monsters of surrounding forests.

Matthew looked off to east. Imil was on the horizon, along with the historic Mercury Lighthouse towering over it in the distance. He gathered his belongings from the camping site and began walking in the direction of the small town. Tyrell gathered his own things and hurried to catch up with him.

The two friends ran across the snowy fields towards humble settlement called Imil.

* * *

''_WHAT!_'' Tyrell exclaimed. ''What do ya mean, she's busy?''

The man currently under Tyrell's harsh gaze fidgeted nervously. ''S-sir,'' he began. ''Lady Mia is tending a patient right now. If you wished to speak with her, you should have made arrangements first...''

While Tyrell began to rant about difficult traveling and monsters, Matthew analyzed the area. At the top of the moderately sized hill they were standing upon was a large building; a hospital, according to the citizens, that had been founded several years earlier by none other than number four in the Warriors of Vale: Mia.

Mia had it built so she could have a more of a professional area to tend to the sick. Apparently she also had it built with the intention of creating the best natural medicines in all of Weyard, for those who had no powerful healing Adepts available. She planned to distribute these medicines to surrounding countries in exchange for supplies to turn Imil into a grand new nation.

'_We passed by a small village amongst the snows yesterday,_' Matthew thought. '_It seems Imil is finally stepping up and adding new settlements._' He then noticed Tyrell cracking his knuckles in a threatening manner, having decided the he needed to convince the stubborn man with a less... _conventional_ method.

''H-hey wait!'' Tyrell shouted as his friend pulled him away before he could beat the poor man to a pulp. ''I'm not done with him yet!''

''You really should learn how to calm down,'' Matthew told the short-tempered red-head. ''It's times like these that you make me wish Karis were here...'' he muttered. The blond young man began leading his friend down the snowy hill, away from the disturbed man near the hospital. This came much to the displeasure of the Mars Adept.

''You can blame that furball we beat the crap out of earlier this morning for this one,'' Tyrell said. ''The nerve of that thing, attacking us while we were sleeping...''

Imil, despite being around even before the Golden Sun event thirty years ago, had not grown much compared to other towns from those days. Sure, the town was now about three times the size of what it used to be, but it had not made any attempts to become a full-fledged country until just recently. The area the two young boys were entering after descending from the hill was a ice covered street similar to all the others in Imil: snow-topped houses, shops, and sometimes a mixture of both; household on the top floor, business on the bottom.

''We slept a good, healthy nine hours,'' Matthew said. ''Pinning the blame on a creature for your grouchiness is a low blow, Tyrell.''

''I sure as hell didn't sleep nine hours,'' Tyrell argued. ''I woke up about five times in the middle of the night because I needed to take a leak. I really shouldn't have drunk all that water... now that we are on the topic of going to the bathroom, I think I need to go soon... while I'm at it, I might as well go see what's going on at the shores.''

''Ugh, don't tell me your going to pee into the ocean...'' Matthew groaned. Tyrell could be so filthy sometimes... ''Just make sure nobody is watching, okay? You've already made a fool of yourself today.'' Tyrell rolled his eyes in response.

''Alright, alright,'' Tyrell said in an annoyed tone of voice. ''I'll just hide behind a rock or somethin'...''

''You go do that,'' Matthew said. ''Imil isn't that big or complicated, so if you need me, it shouldn't be to hard to find me. I'll be hanging around here looking for something to do, got it?''

''Yeah, sure,'' Tyrell said with a wave of his hand, already on his way to the shores. Matthew shook his head, already knowing Tyrell would most likely get lost trying to find him anyway.

Matthew knew the real reason why Tyrell wanted to go to the shores. Both him and Tyrell had been taken by their fathers to frequent trips to the Karagol Sea during their childhood. Neither them understood why, but it was a welcoming experience, so they didn't complain. Tyrell had even become an expert at certain profession, despite not really liking water due to his natural affinity to fire. But more on that later...

Matthew suddenly realized he was much more tired than he'd like to admit. He found himself tempted to sit down in some soft snow along the street and ''take a short rest''. He now understood why Tyrell was making such a big deal about the Mauler that had attacked them earlier this morning. He searched the immediate area for a shop he believed would sell something necessary to shake off his drowsiness.

It was then that he noticed a store, similar to all the others, that had a wooden sign hanging from the door with the word ''cafe'' emblazoned above a cup of warm coffee...

Smiling, he headed into the building.

* * *

Matthew later left the shop with a hot cup of coffee in his hand. Taking a sip, he smiled to himself. Much better.

Now just to find something to keep him occupied while he waits.

He continued on his way across town, looking for something that would interest him. Restaurant, not hungry. Souvenirs, not important. Gift shop, not interested. Armory, maybe later. Was there _nothing _to distract him?

Right at that moment, a young, pretty woman passed by. She was wearing a simple green dress, adorned with just a few white flowers to match the environment. Just then, a soft breeze blew by and revealed several things most definitely not meant for public eyes. She didn't notice, oddly enough. Matthew stopped, looked back and began to stare. More than necessary.

He shook his head frantically and looked away. '_Damn, what am I thinking! I'm on an important mission, and all I can do is stare at random girls who pass by? Doing this will only distract me! Though I _was_ trying to look for a distraction..._' A peculiar thought hit him just then. '_How many girls have I dated in the past? I think two, the one from Kalay... Karis..._' Memories of that relationship came to the young man's mind.

After two unsuccessful relationships, Matthew suddenly found out that the answer to all of his romantic problems had been right beside him all along. Her name was Karis. Having known her all of his life, he was certain that he knew all of her likes and dislikes. Which to an extent was true, but he was unfortunately still in a bad situation here...

People often say opposites attract. In some cases it's true, but for Matthew, it was not something that helped their relationship. There were too many differences between them.

Karis is a woman of rationality, of logic. Matthew was a man of gut feelings, of instincts. She would suggest something, he would prefer the exact opposite. Not only that, but Matthew had inherited not only his father's natural leadership, but his tendency to hide his true emotions as well. Karis also often tried bossing him and Tyrell around. Matthew's leader instincts told him to tell her where her place was, but his reservative habits held him back. Double whammy.

A week before they set out on their journey to find the Mountain Roc feather, an rather unsavory incident caused Matthew to override his conservative tendencies. He and Karis decided to break up after he told the girl of the issues he had with her.

One day before Tyrell's incident with the Soarwing, Matthew asked his father how he managed to stay with Jenna for so long. Isaac explained that while she had her temper problems, he had always been known to be a very patient man. Matthew just happened to be the son of a man with infinite patience, yet at the same time the son of the rather short-tempered Jenna. He was left with only a moderate amount of patience, explaining why he was unable to handle Karis.

'_Why am I even thinking about this?_' the Venusian mused. '_These are things of the past. I shouldn't dwell on them. Besides, things like this have no place at a time like this. Alex is on the loose, and I can't let something as trivial as romance get in the way of this task._' Shaking his head, he attempted to clear his mind. He brought his cup to his mouth to take another sip...

Then a very random thought crossed his mind. '_Maybe I should take my chances and ask Sveta to go on a date sometime..._'

Unfortunately for a man passing in front of the blond-haired Venus Adept, the moment he registered this sneaky thought, he spat out his drink comedically all over the man's extravagant and probably expensive clothes. He also happened to be quite fond of these garments.

''Ah-sorry, I didn't mean to do that!'' Matthew apologized furiously as soon as he noticed the man's face turning a bright crimson in anger. ''I, uh... gotta go!'' He ran as fast as he could, away from the furious bystander, who proceeded to shout obscenities loudly in his direction.

Matthew ran along the road, pushing random citizens on the way, hoping the man wasn't angry enough to start chasing him. Not that he can't take him; no, he just didn't want to start hurting innocent people just because they couldn't get over something as stupid as ruined clothes.

He continued to flee, running through the streets of Imil. He ran across a bridge that spanned over a frozen river, swerved out of the way so as to avoid hitting people and slowing himself down in the process, dashed through more snowy paths, and finally slowed down to a stop in front of an alleyway. He jumped behind the shadow of some barrels and boxes, among other things.

Once he knew he was safe, the young Adept spent some time attempting to recollect his thoughts. '_What the heck! I'm running on a long idiocy streak today, aren't I? Dating Sveta, what am I thinking...?_' Sure, they got along well, and she was rather cute... but with a task that could very easily influence the fate the world, he could not allow such trivialities to distract him. '_Besides, she royalty, I'm not, and she already has to much on her hands. I would only be a burden._' He suddenly thought back to the events that transpired over the past few months.

When his group of five had met the curious beast-girl Sveta at the ruins near Te Rya Village, she was the princess of Morgal, leading a comfortable, privileged life. That changed a week later when she found out that her brother, the king of Morgal at the time, was being used by the wretched military leaders of the mysterious country known as Tuaparang. So she followed her only option: join Matthew's group to defeat the commanders.

Morgal - along with many other countries - was wrapped in shadow of the Grave Eclipse, despite their best efforts. Forced to leave her homeland, Sveta resolved to take down the foul commanders and save her dear brother from the darkness. This journey led her and her new companions across the Great Eastern Sea in search of clues on how to end the Grave Eclipse. They discovered that in order to enter the Apollo Sanctum - a huge structure containing the only object capable of stopping the Eclipse, the Apollo Lens - they needed three different colored orbs of unknown origin, and a mysterious set of dark armor created for the use of beastmen. Being the only beastman in the group, it was necessary for her to use the Umbra Gear if they were to succeed in entering the Apollo Sanctum.

Unfortunately, what was waiting for her there was not what she expected. Volechek, having been left behind to fend off the shadow monsters in Belinsk, was ''saved'' by the imperial commanders of Tuaparang. He was now a monstrosity of darkness, blinded by anger and hate.

Grief-stricken Sveta was unable to go further when she discovered what happened to her brother. Upon the defeat of the Chaos Chimera - a horrendous mixture of the Tuaparang commanders and Volechek - Matthew attempted to fire the Apollo Lens and end the Grave Eclipse. But no matter how hard he tried, the light from the Sanctum was too much to handle and he was forced back each time.

Finally, Sveta realized that since she was the only one who could wear the Umbra Gear, she would have to be the one who fires the Lens. So she struggled over to Matthew's burnt body, and asked to borrow his spirit for strength. The young man gladly complied, lending over his soul. Together they climbed the Apollo Lens, resolved to end the Grave Eclipse, even at the price of their own lives.

But Volechek intervened, having finally come back to his senses at the sight of his sister in danger. He pushed them back and fired the Lens himself, ending both the Grave Eclipse and his life.

It would be a major understatement if someone said Sveta's life had been changed for the worse over the past few months.

Back in the snowy village of Imil, Matthew realized something. He and Sveta had merged souls and stayed that way for a while. He remembered the sensation of being in perfect sync with another living being. He realized that, had he merged with someone else, they probably would be separated within moments. Maybe that's why he felt some sort of attachment to her...

Thinking about the beast-girl reminded him of a strange incident that happened on _that_ night, several weeks ago...

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

Sailing across the vast expanse of blue saltwater known as the Great Eastern Sea was a marvelous ship, outfitted with the latest Lemurian technology. It had been around to see many long, harsh years, having been built about three decades ago. Its current captain, Eoleo, was quite determined to have it around for several more generations._  
_

In the long, darkened hallways was Matthew, walking through the corridors with a single destination in mind. Earlier in the day, Sveta had asked if he could come to her room later, as she apparently had something to say. He accepted her invitation and continued with the days activities.

He arrived at her door. He began to get oddly fidgety, as if he were nervous about something. This was strange, as he usually never let anything get to him in such manner. Even stranger still, he noticed this only happened when Sveta was around. Most like because she can read his very mind...

He slowly reached for the doorknob, having regained his bearings. However, it seemed the beast-girl had already known of his arrival, as the door opened before he could grab hold of the handle, revealing a rather low-spirited Sveta._  
_

''...Come in,'' she said quietly. The blond Venus Adept hastily complied, following her back to her room._  
_

He couldn't blame the Jupiter Adept for looking so depressed. She just lost the last remaining link to her family days ago, and now all of her brother's responsibilities as ruler of Morgal has been placed on top of her shoulders. Her life in past two months have been harsh, especially considering the fact that she had been living a comfortable life before these events.

Her room wasn't really anything special. Matthew, Karis, Tyrell, Rief, Amiti, and Himi had been able to pack up belongings before the journey began, so their rooms had a fair amount of decoration. Sveta, on the other hand, didn't have the luxury. Having been forced out of her homeland without warning, she had no time to gather her personal belongings. As a result, the only objects in the room were her bed, some shelves for spare clothes, and anything she may have acquired during their travels.

Sveta sat on her bed, motioning for Matthew to follow. He sat next to her._  
_

''So, uh...'' he began. ''What's up? Anything super-important?''

The young Jovian Smiled ever so slightly. ''No... not really,'' she said honestly. ''I... I just believe that I should express my gratitude, for all of the things you have done for me.''

Matthew raised one of his eyebrows. ''That's it? You could have told me in front of everyone else. In fact, they've all done things for you, remember?''

Sveta shook her head gently, swinging her braided lavender hair in the process. ''Matthew, you have done so much more than all of our other friends combined. I believe this merits private thanks.''

Matthew nodded, understanding what she meant. ''Oh... that,'' he muttered. ''I was only doing what was good for the group. There's really no need to thank me for something that had to be done.'' He paused to think for a moment. ''Besides, I really didn't do much... did I?''

Sveta giggled very lightly at his modesty, but immediately afterward returned to her previous serious state. ''You could not have possibly forgotten already...'' At the blank look on the young man's face, she sighed. ''Back in the ruins under Belinsk, you listened to what I had to say, even when I had proven myself as secretive,'' she explained. ''You then allowed me to join your group while everyone else (especially Tyrell) was reluctant to do so. You gave me a chance to save my country and avenge those who fell prey to the shadows. And,'' She paused, as if holding something back. ''And you helped me get over my brother's death, and tried to help me activate the Apollo Lens, even when you knew that we were going to die in the process. You've done much more than I could ever hope for,'' She finished quietly.

''...Woah, I guess that really is a lot, isn't it?'' Matthew admitted sheepishly. ''Sorry, a whole bunch of stuff has been happening recently so I kinda forgot a lot of things...'' He finished this with a weak chuckle.

''It's alright,'' she assured. ''I don't blame you. After all, you never imagined that this journey was going to amount to this much, right? All you needed to do was get the Mountain Roc feather and return it your father.''

''This just goes to show that things generally don't go according to plan,'' Matthew stated. ''I never thought I would become the leader of an eight people strong army like my dad was!'' He was attempting to cheer the young beast-girl up, but it seemed that he hit a sensitive cord instead.

She looked at him, her usually bright green eyes looking downcast. ''Matthew...'' she whispered. ''I want to ask you a question. And I would appreciate it if you answer it truthfully, because I do not find pleasure in searching one's private thoughts...''

''Okay, shoot.''

''Do...do you think I am qualified enough to become a good queen?'' she asked quietly.

Matthew mentally kicked himself. There he goes, reminding her of the new duties that had been placed on her shoulders. He could be such an idiot sometimes...

He contemplated her earnest question for several minutes. Sveta certainly was at a very young age - sixteen years old, to be exact - and she once mentioned that she had little to no knowledge of how to deal with political matter, despite the fact that she was the king's sister. This could lead to many difficulties... but he had read of young rulers of large countries in history books, and inexperienced political leaders had not been unheard of either. In fact, both Matthew and his father could fall into this category, and yet they both saved the world from major calamities. The beast-girl's mindset could help as well, a humble heart who only wants the best for her people.

He finished his deduction. Placing a comforting hand on Sveta's shoulder, he voiced his opinion. ''Listen, Sveta,'' he said gently. ''I know things will be hard on you, there is no denying that. But you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You're a strong girl, anyone else would have completely broken down by now, had they been in your situation. Just don't lose yourself and everything will be alright, got it? You need to trust your instincts, your feelings.''

''So you are telling me I need to be like you?'' Sveta questioned. ''Rash, reckless, irrational...''

Matthew shook his head frantically. ''N-no, that's not what I meant!'' he insisted quickly. ''Be more like Karis, or even Rief. Make logical decisions and keep yourself level-headed. What I meant is that you should also follow what you think is right. If there is anything good that I learned on this adventure, I would have to say that its that just because something makes sense doesn't mean it is correct. I learned that the hard way, really...''

''... I see...'' Sveta said, amused by his reaction. ''I shall take that into consideration. Thank you for being truthful.''

He gave her a thumbs-up and a confident grin. ''No problem,'' he reassured. At this gesture, Sveta smiled sincerely for the first time in days, at least to Matthew's knowledge.

''But, not that I'm not glad I could help you...'' Matthew continued. ''Why did you ask me for this advice? You could have asked Amiti instead, he probably has much more knowledge about these types of things.'' Sveta's smile instantly dropped. Had Matthew been paying close attention, he would have discovered that the beast-girl's eyes widened just a tiny bit.

''I... um...'' She blushed slightly due to her own nervousness. ''I thought that since your the leader of our group, I should consult you first... right?'' The Jovian said this final bit oddly, almost as if trying to reassure herself. Fortunately for her, Matthew simply shrugged, satisfied with her answer.

''Everything's good then,'' Matthew said. ''Anything else?''

Sveta found it odd that she was trying to silence her thoughts, even when she knew that Matthew was not a mind-reader like she was. ''N-no, that is all...'' she said nervously. ''I apreciate your help.'' Matthew simply smiled at her.

''Anytime!'' Still smiling, he got up from the bed and headed for the door. He stopped as he opened it, however. ''Eh, I probably shouldn't have said that. We're going to arrive in Belinsk any day now,'' he said somberly. ''I'm gonna go to sleep now. Tomorrow is most likely going to be one our last days with everyone else, so we need to make every minute count.'' He shook his head sadly. ''See you tomorrow, then.'' He stepped out of the room and into the creaking hallways.

Sveta simply listened in silence as the Venusian said these cheerless words. She suddenly noticed herself biting her lip as she watched him leave. After several seconds of quiet, she got up and chased after him.

Matthew closed the door to Sveta's dormitory behind him and started making his way back to his own room. He had barely rounded a corner when he heard the beast-girl's door open once again.

''Matthew...'' He heard her whisper his name behind him. He turned around, only to find her arms wrapped around him in an embrace. He could feel one of her long ears tickling the back of his neck. She shifted a little, and he could feel something come into contact with his right cheek.

When the surprised Venus Adept realized what was happening, he began to blush very furiously.

''...Thank you...'' And just as suddenly as she appeared, she let go of him and ran back to her room, leaving a very confused Matthew once more alone in the hallway.

''Hic... 'sup,'' Or so he thought. One of the crew members of the ship passed by, a bottle of rum in his hand, looking like he could pass out at any moment. He promptly did so before he could turn around the final corner to his resting quarters.

''...Wha...?'' Matthew muttered to himself. ''Did she just... I... uh...?'' He once again headed back to his room, baffled and wondering as to why Sveta would do such an act...

* * *

_End Flashback_

* * *

Before Matthew knew it, he had moved from behind small boxes in a corner to the bridge he had dashed across when trying to escape the man who had his clothes ruined. He was staring at the beautiful frozen river beneath when he snapped back to reality.

'_That's... weird..._' he thought. He obviously didn't remember walking unconsciously. He looked at the position of Sol in the sky, hoping to find out what the current time was.

'_I've been out of it for an hour... I didn't even notice the time pass!_' he mused. '_Maybe Mia is done tending to that patient. Better get going, then..._' He didn't budge. He was frozen, staring at the river of icy waters.

'_I hope Sveta is okay,_' he thought worriedly. '_It must be hard on her, with rumors of her failures spreading spreading across the countries. With so much on her hands, I wouldn't blame her for messing up. I just wish I could be there to help her, though I doubt I would be seeing her again anytime soon..._'

Que random, unexpected thought. '_There goes my chance of dating her..._' The moment this stealthy thought crossed his mind, he banished it from his consciousness. '_STOP! I can't let this go on any longer. I could be facing Dullahan in the face, and all I would be doing would be thinking about Sveta and her boldness! No distractions. I need to contact Mia._'

He formulated his plan as he ran towards the hospital on the distant hill. He would find Mia and tell her about the recent developments. He needed to convince her that she is needed at Kalay. Then he would find Tyrell, as he knew the Mars Adept would most likely get lost trying to look for him. They would go back through Bilibin, drop Mia at Kalay, then receive further instructions from Isaac. Easy stuff, right?

Wrong.

* * *

During the teenage years, Garet, along with his friend Isaac, learned of a new world beyond landmasses. This world was the sea.

Having been living in a landlocked village surrounded by mountains, the two boys had been deprived of beauty of the sea. When the task of regaining the Elemental Stars from the Proxian fiends and returning them to the Sol Sanctum was thrust upon their shoulders, they were given the opportunity to finally see the marvelous blue oceans with their own eyes. Unfortunately, the mission bogged down their ability to rest and observe.

Garet had planned many trips to the Karagol sea with his son Tyrell on his free time. His excuse for these trips was that he was teaching his son how to properly catch fish, so that if he didn't have any food supplies, Tyrell could always just catch food instead. Isaac, being who he was, was not fooled. He knew Garet was simply taking his son to the sea to simply avoid depriving the energetic youth of the marvels of the Big Blue, as they both had been in their childhood. Isaac soon gave in and began to take Matthew on these ''fishing trips'' as well.

With the knowledge of fishing in his mind, Tyrell, after half an hour of searching (not to mention going to the bathroom), approached the icy shores of Imil. Standing nearby were two men, arguing about where and how to fish properly.

''Hey guys,'' the young lad called as he prepared the net he had brought with him in his backpack. ''Watch the master!'' The two men looked at him skeptically, baffled by the fact that this arrogant young man believed that he was better than them.

They watched as he drew back his arms, net in hand, preparing for a huge throw. He thrust his arm forward, sending the net flying into the distance, while still holding on to the rope necessary to reel it back in. Then he closed his eyes...

They waited for several minutes. And waited, and waited, and waited, and waited...

Tyrell suddenly jerked his arm back, bringing back the huge net, along with several dozens of fish ready to be roasted and eaten. The jaws of the two other fishermen dropped, staring agape at the youngster who had bested them. They then fell their knees and bowed before him.

''Please, show us more of your skills!'' the first man cried.

''Your abilities are unmatched, teach us your wisdom, master!'' the second one begged.

''The best way to learn is to observe...'' Tyrell said, trying his best to sound wise. And failing. Regardless, the two older men nodded eagerly.

Tyrell began the same routine, throwing the net with all his might. He believed he had spotted a large school of fish in the foggy distance. The net now in place, they waited once more.

Tyrell took notice to the fact that the group of fish he had seen was adding a lot of weight to the net. '_More weight means a bigger catch,_' he thought carelessly. He closed his eyes, waiting for the moment. '_Patience is virtue..._' he thought, which is ironic, considering the fact that he probably the least patient of the group.

Waiting, waiting, waiting, please stand by...

_NOW! _He pulled with all his might, but the weight was too much for the net be reeled in on the first try. He began to pull more slowly, bringing the net in at a gradual pace. The net soon arrived, and the three fishermen were exited to see what the catch was.

As they looked closely, Tyrell could tell something was off. The eager grin was soon wiped entirely off his face when he realized what it was. Or rather, _who_ it was...

This catch was rather abnormal. Okay, maybe weird. Or maybe downright _impossible_.

''Oh... shit.''

* * *

Matthew had finished talking with the man at the entrance of the hospital. Indeed, Mia had just become available minutes ago. The first leg of their journey was already about to be over.

Or so he thought.

He noticed movement at corner of his eye. He turned to see the welcoming sight of Tyrell coming up the icy, snow-capped hill. Which is odd, because he always thought the red-head had a poor sense of direction without someone else to help him out. Matthew smiled and waved for him to come over.

This smile faltered when he saw the grim look on his friends face. Curious, Matthew looked closely at the oddly shaped object draping on Tyrell's shoulder. The smile vanished completely when he recognized what it was, or more appropriately, _who_it was.

His heart skipped a beat. The color drained from his face. His blood went cold.

There, hanging on Tyrell's shoulder, was Sveta.

* * *

_Woo, milestones! Man, we've_ _got the first (one-sided) battle scene, first shippy moment, and first (half-assed) cliffhanger! Tell me what you think (even if I personally think this chapter sucks)! :D_

_Things have been kinda busy here in real life, and my computer was trolling me for a while as well, so I couldn't start writing this chapter for some time. Hopefully this kinda-sorta makes up for it though! Sorry for being so late. :(_

_Things will get more serious from this point onwards._

_No questions in the comments this time? Ah, well. Thank for the reviews! Your feedback is appreciated greatly! :D :D :D_

_...Random quote!_

_''Oh, pisser!'' ~John F. Kennedy in CoD: BO: Z_


End file.
